


Of Magic Mirrors and Good Intentions

by NicePumpkinSpice



Series: Of Sweet Memories and Guarded Moments [57]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3755326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicePumpkinSpice/pseuds/NicePumpkinSpice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evelyn is really tired of ending up in the Fade.  Also good intentions don't always reap desired outcomes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Magic Mirrors and Good Intentions

Ever the workaholic, Cullen insisted on performing his duties as commanding officer from his sick bed. After one day, staying in the infirmary had not been an option as the other patients needed to rest and were being disturbed by the constant influx of people reporting to the Commander. The rickety ladder, open roof, and his injury meant that he couldn’t use his own bedroom. So he opted to drop all pretense of not being _together_ together with Evelyn and sat up a temporary office in the Inquisitor’s quarters. Since their involvement was Skyhold’s worst kept secret, only Evelyn and Cullen were uncomfortable with the arrangement. He hated having the intimacy of _their_ space, _their_ room invaded by the steady stream of soldiers and couriers that usually reported to his office. She loathed the papers that were scattered throughout _her_ normally immaculate bedroom, and the gawking stares of the soldiers when they saw _her_ quarters for the first time.

Evelyn was growing increasingly discontent with the arrangement, so Cullen was not surprised when she stormed up the stairs to the room in a particularly foul mood. She stood angrily pacing for a moment and then plopped down on the sofa in a huff. “This is complete bullshit!” she announced.

“Ev, I know you hate the mess. In one week, they’ll let me walk around. I can go back to working from my office. Just hang in there. I’m not enjoying this either.”

“It’s not that. Guess where I just was.” Evelyn demanded her voice edged with tension.

“You sound terribly annoyed, so I’ll guess you were speaking with Enchanter Vivienne.”

Evelyn laughed, “No, but she does rankle me. Try again.”

“Umm... Josephine made you entertain a room full of Orleasians.”

“No, nothing that horrific. Last chance.”

“Grand Enchanter Fiona cornered you and complained about mages’ rights and the Inquisition’s templars. Oh wait, that was my afternoon. Sorry, I’m out of guesses.”

“I was in the Fade physically for the third fucking time today.”

“What? How?” Cullen asked while throwing the papers he had been examining to the side.

“The long story is... way too long. The short story is that Morrigan’s mother Flemeth is possessed by the spirit of the elven goddess Mythal, and her son Kieran until just a few minutes ago harbored the spirit of the Old God Urthemiel.”

“Maker...” was all that Cullen could manage as his mind raced with Evelyn being caught in the Fade with two abominations. 

“So please, bitch about dealing with Grand Enchanter Fiona this afternoon all you like. I got stuck in the Fade with a witch, an elven god, and the soul of an archdemon.” Evelyn exclaimed while standing up. “I need a drink. Do you want something?”

“I think I _need_ something at this point. Whatever you’re having is fine as long as it doesn’t have an umbrella. I have my limits.” Cullen answered.

“It looks like our options are red wine and red wine,” Evelyn announced after examining the decanters in the room. “Red wine it is.” She poured Cullen and herself glasses and scooted next to him on the bed.

“You said Kieran was possessed until recently. What happened?” Cullen asked.

“Flemeth/ Mythal transferred the soul to herself, so I guess that body has at least three souls in it now. How does that even work? I have enough trouble making up my own mind as it is.”

“It doesn’t work well. Look at Anders. Is Kieran okay? Do you think he is a threat?”

“I think he will be okay, and I don’t think he is a threat. If anything, he is just a very confused little boy now. He was talking about not having dreams any more and feeling lonely. He had that soul with him his entire life. I don’t even want to imagine what type of magic was involved in his conception.”

“So he is Alistair’s.” Cullen concluded.

“I don’t know. Maybe? He must have been conceived around the time the archdemon was slain, though. I’m sure it has something to do with the Wardens and the Blight. Everything seems to circle back to the Blight eventually.”

“It does seem that way. Red lyrium, Corypheus, darkspawn, archdemons, the Black City...” Cullen listed.

“I’m sure we could think of more if we tried.” Evelyn took a long drink from her wine glass. “Oh, you were right by the way. Your magic-distrusting ex-templar self was right.”

“I was? About what exactly?”

“About the eluvian in Skyhold being a security threat. That’s how Flemeth got access to Kieran and how she linked the real world to the Fade. So score one for paranoid Chantry boys.”

Cullen raised his wine glass in a mock toast, “Here, here,” he said unenthusiastically before taking a long drink of his own. “So what does this mean for the Inquisition, and do we still have a direct door to the Fade just outside our herb gardens?”

“As far as the Inquisition, it means that Flemeth shared how to defeat Corypheus. His dragon is a horcrux. If we can kill it, then we should be able to kill Corypheus permanently.” Evelyn explained.

“But how do we kill the dragon? Won’t Corypheus be attacking at the same time?” Cullen asked.

“Morrigan is a shape shifter. By the way, Leliana could have mentioned that to me before the Arbor Wilds. I nearly wet myself when Morrigan changed into a spider during the battle. Nevertheless, Flemeth has commanded the voices from the well to teach Morrigan how to become a dragon herself.” 

“And the eluvian? Is it still linked to the Fade?” Cullen pressed.

“Not at present, but it worries me. Using an eluvian to breach the Veil was merely a theoretical possibility before. Now we know for sure that it can be done. That is disconcerting considering how many eluvians are scattered throughout Thedas and that knowledge exists on how to construct them from scratch.”

“Andraste preserve us.” Cullen said while blankly staring at his wine.

“Here’s to hoping.” Evelyn toasted as she downed the rest of her wine.

*******************

It was Cullen’s first day out of bed after his injury, and he was holding abbreviated office hours in his real office. Evelyn swished in carrying a tray with his lunch and sat it on his desk. She kissed his cheek and asked in a sweet, innocent tone, “How has your day been?”

“Good,” he said hesitantly and raised an eyebrow. _Whenever she uses that tone, she’s about to deliver some bad news._

“I’m glad to hear it. I just got a letter from South Reach.”

“You got a letter from my family?”

“Yes.”

“Why did they write you and not me?”

“I wrote them about a week ago.”

“Please tell me that you didn’t mention that I had been injured. I never tell them when I get hurt. Mama worries enough as it is.”

“Oh,” was Evelyn’s only reply.

Cullen closed his eyes and took several deep breaths. _She was just trying to help. She was just trying to help. Why in the Void does she try to help?_ “So you wrote my mother who was hysterical when we left and told her that I had been hurt? Did you at least underplay the severity?” he asked while trying to keep his voice calm.

“No, I was honest. I thought Ferelden’s liked that.”

“Maker’s breath, Ev. So what does their letter say?”

“Your parents are on their way here.” Evelyn said.

Cullen pressed his lips together, closed his eyes, and leaned his head against the back of his chair. _She was just trying to help. Stay calm. Remember the intention. She was just trying to help._ “I see. When should we expect their arrival?”

“Tomorrow or the next day.” Evelyn said with a cringing smile.

“Fabulous. I’m coordinating a massive troop withdrawal from the Arbor Wilds, reading through all the intelligence that Leliana is gleaning on where Corypheus went, and trying to rebuild my strength after a stab would. Now my parents are coming. This is just phenomenal,” he summarized without trying to hide his sarcasm.

“I was just trying to help,” Evelyn offered.

Cullen stifled a laugh, “I knew you’d say that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Relations with in-laws are tricky. Evelyn just really wants to please.


End file.
